hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
The Huckleberry Hound Show
Hanna-Barbera's second series for television, The Huckleberry Hound Show was a syndicated animated series, debuting in 1958. Three segments were included in the program: one featuring the title character Huckleberry Hound, one with Yogi Bear and his sidekick, Boo Boo, and one with Pixie and Dixie, two mice who in each short found a new way to outwit the cat Mr. Jinks; the Yogi Bear segment of the show proved more popular than Huckleberry's, resulting in it spawning its own series (The Yogi Bear Show) in 1961; a segment featuring Hokey Wolf and Ding-a-Ling was added. In 1961, the series became the first animated program to be honored with an Emmy award, American television's highest honor. The Huckleberry Hound Show was (probably) the series that truly made Hanna-Barbera a household name, and is often credited with legitimizing the concept of animation produced specifically for television. Background / Production Concept and Development Joe Barbera went to Chicago to pitch the program to the networks. "I had never sold a show before because I didn't have to. If we got an idea, we just made it, for over twenty years. All of a sudden, I'm a salesman, and I'm in a room with forty-five people staring at me, and I'm pushing Huckleberry Hound and Yogi Bear and 'the Meeces', and they bought it." Barbera once recalled about Daws Butler's voice acting versatility: :"I can remember distinctly when I first met Daws, I said, 'I kind of like this voice, but I think I'm gonna make it kind of a Southern voice because Southern voices are warm and friendly.' Daws said, 'Well, now I can do a Southern voice which is like North Carolina, or I can do a Southern voice that would be like Florida, that would be a cracker kind of voice, or if you want to get a little harder, we could get into Texas,' and by gosh, he had about twelve different Southerners." Format The series featured three seven minute cartoons, animated specifically for television. The first was always starring Huckleberry, the next two featuring other characters. The show was originally distributed by Screen Gems, then by Worldvision Enterprises and then Turner Program Services, before current distributor Warner Bros. Television picked up ownership of the show following its 1996 acquisition of Turner. Plot / Characters Each of the three segments featured one or two main characters acting as a duo, and numerous one-off or supporting characters. Huckleberry Hound Huck is a blue dog with a hat and a bow tie, who speaks with a country accent. His voice was one that Daws Butler had already developed and used in earlier work, such as the dog character in The Ruff & Reddy Show, Smedley the Dog in Chilly Willy cartoons, and earlier characters in the MGM cartoon library. It was said to be based on the neighbor of his wife, Myrtis; Butler would speak with said neighbor when visiting North Carolina. Huck is known for singing the American folk tune "Clementine" in a number of episodes. Yogi Bear Yogi Bear's voice and mannerisms were inspired by Art Carney's New York sewer worker, Norton, from the 1950s sitcom The Honeymooners. Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks's voices were provided by Don Messick and Daws Butler. Dixie (appropriately) talked with a southern twang. Hokey Wolf and Ding-a-Ling Hokey Wolf (voiced by Daws Butler impersonating Phil Silvers) is a con-artist wolf who is always trying to cheat his way to the simple life (much like another Hanna-Barbera character, Top Cat). He is accompanied in this by his diminutive sidekick, Ding-a-Ling (voiced by Doug Young impersonating Buddy Hackett), who wears a bowler hat. Reception In the 1961 film Breakfast at Tiffany's, Holly Golightly (Audrey Hepburn) briefly dons a mask of Huckleberry Hound. The name for Rock et Belles Oreilles, a Québécois comedy group popular during the 1980s, was a pun on the name of Huckleberry Hound ("Roquet Belles Oreilles" in French). Australian prison slang vernacular includes "huckleberry hound", a term originated in the 1960s, meaning "a punishment cell, solitary confinement." Media information DVD release On November 15, 2005, Warner Home Video released The Huckleberry Hound Show - Vol. 1, featuring the complete first season of 26 episodes from the series on DVD. The remaining 31 episodes are yet to be released. Gallery File:Huckleberry_Hound_Corn_Flake_Rooster.jpg|Kellogg's Rooster Intro to Huckleberry Hound Show File:Huckleberry_Hound_and_Kellogs_Friends.jpg|Huckleberry Hound and The Kelloggs Friends File:Huckleberry_Hound_Kellogg's_Air_Balloon.jpg|Kellogg's "The Best to you Each Morning!" File:Huckleberry_Hound_Kellogg's_Rooster_2.jpg|Huckleberry Hound Balloons with Cornelius The Rooster File:The Huck Shows End Credits.png File:Da End (Huck).png File:Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks Title Card-0.jpg| PIxie Pixie And Mr. Jinks Title Card (Huckleberry Hound Show) File:Yogi_Bear_Title_Card.jpg|Yogi Bear Title Card (Huckleberry Hound Show) File:Huckleberry Hound Title Card.jpg| And Huck's Title Card (Guess) Original (1958) syndication Alphabetized by city. *WSB-TV / Channel 2 at the time* Atlanta, Georgia *WBTV-TV / Channel 3• Charlotte, North Carolina *WTVC-TV / Channel 9• Chattanooga, Tennessee *WGN-TV / Channel 9• Chicago, Illinois *KHSL-TV / Channel 12• Chico, California *WCPO-TV / Channel 9• Cincinnati, Ohio *KYW-TV / Channel 3• Cleveland, Ohio]] *WEWS-TV / Channel 5• Cleveland, Ohio *WKBF-TV / Channel 61• Cleveland, Ohio *KFJZ-TV / Channel 11• Dallas, Texas *[KTVC-TV / Channel 6• Ensign, Kansas *WFMY-TV / Channel 2• Greensboro, North Carolina *WFBC-TV / Channel 4• Greenville, North Carolina *KTRK-TV / Channel 13• Houston, Texas *KMBC-TV / Channel 9• Kansas City, Missouri *WATE-TV / Channel 6• Knoxville, Tennessee *WGAL-TV / Channel 8• Lancaster, Pennsylvania *KTTV-TV / Channel 11• Los Angeles, California *WAVE-TV / Channel 3• Louisville, Kentucky *WMAZ-TV / Channel 13• Macon, Georgia *WPIX-TV / Channel 11• New York, New York *KTVU-TV / Channel 2• Oakland, California *WRCV-TV / Channel 3• Philadelphia, Pennsylvania *KPHO-TV / Channel 5• Phoenix, Arizona *KDKA-TV / Channel 2• Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania *WIIC-TV / Channel 11• Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania *WRAL-TV / Channel 5• Raleigh, North Carolina *WEYI-TV / Channel 25• Saginaw, Michigan *WRGB-TV / Channel 6• Schenectady, New York *WNEP-TV / Channel 16• Scranton, Pennsylvania *KREM-TV / Channel 2• Spokane, Washington *KPLR-TV / Channel 11• St. Louis, Missouri *WSYR-TV / Channel 3• Syracuse, New York *WTOL-TV / Channel 11• Toledo, Ohio *KVOA-TV / Channel 4• Tucson, Arizona Licensing The characters from The Huckleberry Hound Show spawned various product, publishing, and other licensing deals. No later than 1961, the characters began appearing "in person" at events across America. Hanna Barbera commissioned costumed characters of Huckleberry Hound, Yogi Bear, and Quick Draw McGraw, which appeared at events like the Florida State Fair. Hanna-Barbera owner Taft Broadcasting started opening theme parks in 1972, beginning with King's Island. These parks included areas themed to the company's cartoons, and included walk-around characters of Huckleberry Hound, Yogi Bear, and others. The characters were also featured on rides, including carousels. Licensed Huckleberry products included an Aladdin-brand Thermos.The United States Patents Quarterly (1962) at Google Book Search Books based on the show include: * Huckleberry Hound Christmas, P. Scherr, Golden Press, 25 cents.The Publishers Weekly at Google Book Search * Huckleberry Hound: The Case of the Friendly Monster, Ottenheimer Publishers, 1978, 96 pages.Huckleberry Hound: The Case of the Friendly Monster at Google Book Search Episodes Season 1 (1958-59) # Huckleberry Hound Meets Wee Willie # Lion-Hearted Huck # Tricky Trapper # Sir Huckleberry Hound # Sheriff Huckleberry # Rustler Hustler Huck # Freeway Patrol # Two Corny Crows # Cock-a-doodle Huck # Fireman Huck # Dragon-Slayer Huck # Hookey Daze # Skeeter Trouble # Sheep-Shape Sheepherder # Barbecue Hound # Hokum Smokum # Bird House Blues # Postman Panic # Ski Champ Chump # Lion Tamer Huck # Little Red Riding Huck # The Tough Little Termite Season 2 (1959-60) # Ten Pin Alley # Grim Pilgrim # Jolly Roger and Out # Somebody's Lion # A Bully Dog # Nottingham and Yeggs # Huck the Giant Killer # Cop and Saucer # Pony Boy Huck # Pet Vet # Piccadilly Dilly # Wiki Waki Huck # Huck's Hack Season 3 (1960-61) # Spud Dud # Legion Bound Hound # Science Friction # Nuts Over Mutts # Knight School # Huck Hound's Tale # The Unmasked Avenger # Hillbilly Huck # Fast Gun Huck # Astro-nut Huck # Huck and Ladder # Lawman Huck # Cluck and Dagger Season 4 (1961) # Caveman Huck # Huck of the Irish # Jungle Bungle # Bullfighter Huck # Ben Huck # Huck dé Paree # Bars and Stripes # The Scrubby Brush Man # Two for Tee Vee External Links *Huckleberry Hound's Toonopedia entry *[http://www.toontracker.com/huck/huck.htm The Huckleberry Hound Show at Toon Tracker] * * Category:Yogi Bear Category:Article stubs Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:Huckleberry Hound Category:Television Series Category:Syndicated shows Category:The Funtastic Index